1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle-side connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0258617 discloses a vehicle-side connector connected to a battery of a vehicle. A charging connector connected to a charger is connectable to the vehicle-side connector, and charging is performed while the vehicle-side connector and the charging connector are connected properly. The charging connector has a lock arm, and a lock is provided on the tip of the lock arm. The lock of the lock arm engages a locked portion on the vehicle-side connector to hold the connectors in a properly connected state.
Proper connection of the vehicle-side connector and the charging connector may be confirmed by a locking sound made when lock of the lock arm engages the locked portion. However, the properly connected state cannot be confirmed visually. An indicator, such as an LED lamp, has been considered for directly visually confirming a properly connected state. However, a wire drawn out from the indicator may be pulled to damage a joint of the indicator and the wire. Accordingly, measures taken for a case where the wire is pulled are urgently needed.
The invention was completed to prevent the damage of a joint part of an indicator and a wire when the wire drawn out from the indicator is pulled.